


Bad Influence

by nowherenew



Series: Shuffle Game: Assassin's Creed [3]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: cesare is objectified, leonardo appreciates cesare's hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowherenew/pseuds/nowherenew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonardo enjoys a bit of eye-candy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Influence

Leonardo didn't see the point of lovers. Relationships would only obstruct his studies and distract him from his precious work.

That didn't mean he couldn't look, however.

Cesare is basically asking for it. A misogynist with hair that lush? Absolutely ridiculous.

**Author's Note:**

> Bad Influence by P!nk


End file.
